


kimochi~

by tobioufish



Series: [hinakage smut] [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Baby Kageyama Tobio, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Dom Hinata Shouyou, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluffy Ending, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Insecure Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Pet Names, SINnamon Rolls, Sex, Spanking, Sub Kageyama Tobio, Top Hinata Shouyou, i don’t know what some kinks are called sorry, those aren’t major things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobioufish/pseuds/tobioufish
Summary: “Now, Tobio, do you know why you’re getting punished?” Hinata said.“Yes, I... I touched m-myself without permission,” Tobio whined breathlessly. He let out a moan as Hinata’s hand landed another hard slap on his ass.“That’s right, baby...but little boys can’t touch themselves without permission, they can’t come without permission.”“Yes, Shou. I understand, Shou.”“Good. But I can feel that you’re enjoying your punishment. Such a slutty baby I have, yeah?”“Yes, yes... I like it,” Kageyama said quietly.- spanking- fingering- aged up characters- yes :)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: [hinakage smut] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984589
Comments: 37
Kudos: 504





	kimochi~

**Author's Note:**

> They are LEGAL in this dw! I’ve never written anything like this before, so pls tell me if something’s weird! I don’t remember reading a fic like this so if something is similar to another, it isn’t intentional but let me know so i can give credit where it’s due

Hinata’s palm swung down over Kageyama’s thick thighs and plump ass for the first time in awhile. Kageyama had been a bad, bad boy that day. It slammed into one of Kageyama’s sensitive thighs. Hard.Kageyama whimpered as Hinata permitted him to clutch onto one of his ankles from his vulnerable position bent over Hinata’s lap, for support and to be reassured that there was still someone holding him, someone taking care of him. Hinata knew how insecure Kageyama felt sometimes.

He possessively rested his hand on Kageyama’s thigh for a moment before he pulled it away. It was red in all the right places, almost exactly like when he spiked a volleyball. Hinata noticed that his slap didn’t leave a dark enough mark on Kageyama’s behind and pulled his hand back again.

“Oh, _baby_ ,” Hinata whispered under his breath.

His wrist snapped as his hand perfectly contacted Kageyama’s left cheek. Kageyama whimpered again and tears filled his big, blue eyes.

“Colour, Tobio?” Hinata asked. They had decided to keep using the colour system for the moment because it was just easier for them.

“G-green,” Kageyama panted breathlessly.

Hinata nodded.

“You were such a _bad_ boy today, Tobio,” Hinata cooed, voice dangerously low in Kageyama’s ear, “Such a _naughty_ little boy, right baby?”

“Yes, ye- _hah_!” Kageyama exclaimed. He choked on a sob as Hinata’s hand came down over his ass again, harder this time.

Earlier today when they were playing together, Hinata was indulgently fingering Kageyama. Super. Slowly. Before he could stop him, Kageyama had touched himself without permission.

“Now, Tobio, do you know why you’re getting punished?” Hinata said.

“Yes, I... I touched m-myself without permission,” Tobio whined breathlessly. He let out a moan as Hinata’s hand landed another hard slap on his ass.

“That’s right, baby...you know the rules, little boys can’t touch themselves without permission, they can’t come without permission.”

“Yes, Shou. I understand, Shou.”

“Good. But I can feel that you’re enjoying your punishment. Such a slutty baby I have, yeah?”

“Yes, yes... I like it,” Kageyama said quietly.

Hinata didn’t reply, but brought his hand up and swung it down five times in quick succession. He could feel Kageyama’s hard cock as it rubbed up against his leg. Kageyama whined at the stimulation and the pleasurable pain. His cock was leaking precome all over Shou’s leg.

“ _Kimochi_ ~” Hinata sighed, looking at his red palm.

“Please, please Shouyou, again!”

“Such a needy baby.”

He pulled his hand back and swung it onto Kageyama’s ass twice, harder than before. Kageyama let out a breathless, whispered sigh.

“Tobio, baby... can you count the last four for me?”

“Y-yes.”

Slap.

“O-one,” Kageyama stuttered.

Slap.

“Two-ahh!”

Slap.

“Three.”

Slap. This last slap was landed right over Kageyama’s used hole, sensitive from when Shouyou fingered Tobio earlier.

“Four! AHH- Shou _please_!”

Hinata slipped two fingers into the slick, pink hole and thrusted them in and out slowly.

“Hnng- Shou I need to come, let me come please!”

“No, little one, you can’t come yet.”

Kageyama let out a desperate noise as Hinata’s thick fingers pressed up against all the right places inside him, stretching his slick hole. Suddenly, the fingers stilled. They stopped moving.

“Tobio, I know said I’d spank you fifteen times only, but you can take one more, can’t you?”

“Yes...y-yes! Ah Shouyou please, one more! I need it!”

“Colour?”

“Green, _green_ \- please!”

Hinata slipped his fingers out of the wet hole and Kageyama made a small noise at the feeling. He brought his hand back like he was going to spike a volleyball, and slammed his hand down right over Kageyama’s delicate hole.

Hinata immediately pressed his fingers into the hole again and started finger-fucking him, fast. He held Kageyama’s body still on his legs so he couldn’t squirm around and thrusted as hard and fast as he could while stimulating Kageyama’s prostate on almost every thrust. Tears of pleasure streamed out of Kageyama’s eyes as he sobbed from the pleasure.

“Sh-Shouyou...! Please let me... I need- I need to come! Please, please let me come, it’s too much...hurts- please. Shou I need... I need to c-come, please!” He begged breathlessly.

“No, baby. You can wait a little longer, right?”

Hinata thrusted his fingers into Kageyama’s hole repeatedly until Kageyama was teary-eyed from the intensity of his pleasure.

“Please, Shouyou! I want... I need to come! Too much... please- _pleasepleaseplease_ let me come! Please Shou- ahh!” He cried.

“Alright, come for me. _Now_ , baby.”

Kageyama sobbed harshly as he came all over Hinata’s thighs.

“Good boy, such a good boy, little one,” Hinata reassured quietly, as he kissed the top of Kageyama’s head and ran his hands over the expanse of Kageyama’s back to bring him down from the intense orgasm he’d just had. 

“Baby, can I come on you?” Hinata asked.

“Y-yes,” Kageyama replied, still shaky and floaty from his orgasm and the spanking.

“Where do you want it, baby?

“On my tummy, Shou... please?” Kageyama asked quietly.

“Alright, little one.”

Hinata gently helped Kageyama roll onto his back in the bed before he kneeled over him and started to rapidly stroke his own hard, aching cock.

“ _Ahh_ , baby you look so pretty,” Hinata moaned.

Soon, Hinata came all over Kageyama’s soft stomach. Kageyama still felt all light and floaty.

“Baby, baby,” Hinata said, trying to get Kageyama’s attention. Kageyama vaguely noticed that there was a warm towel wiping him clean. He looked over to Hinata with sleepy eyes.

“There we go, baby. How do you feel?”

“Sleepy... I want...Shouyou hold? Please Shou?”

“Of course, one minute baby. I’m just going to put the towel away. Do you want to drink some water?”

“Okay, please water, Shou,” Kageyama said quietly.

Hinata briefly left the room and returned with the water and an extra blanket. It was super soft. Kageyama was staring at the ceiling with a far-away look on his face, still lying on his back where Hinata had left him.

“Tobio, baby can you sit up please?” Hinata walked over to Kageyama and gently guided him to sit up and drink the water.

“Thank you, Shouyou. Now hold? Please?”

Hinata laid down beside Kageyama and pulled the blanket over them. He gently tugged Kageyama closer so that he was holding him against his warm chest. He felt Kageyama’s arms wrap around him as his breathing evened out. He gently squeezed Kageyama and kissed him on the forehead before he closed his own eyes and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If u liked it pls leave a comment or a kudos heart thingy!
> 
> \- tobioufish <3


End file.
